


Blood. (RGB part 4)

by Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Other, Werewolf, don't you just hate it when you accidentally eat two people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: One accident leads to another.And another.And another.





	Blood. (RGB part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> GORE WARNING  
> Werewolves love that blood

Walter gulped, eyes directed to the person who had a bleeding nose. All other noises but his heartbeat were muffled, and all he could smell was that darned _blood._ _Fresh. Warm. And the source is still alive and kicking._

 

"Oh my god are you ok?! I didn't mean to ACTUALLY punch you!!" An actor covered their mouth, worry in their voice.

 

"No-no it's ok- just...just aim further to the left next time, ok?" The man with a bleeding nose responded. "That...was an impressive punch though. 

 

Walter covered his nose, feeling that now familiar voice return to him.  _ No no please no not here _ \- Walter begged to the voice, legs shaking.

_ Oh gods!- _

He quickly ran to the bathroom, and splashed his face with water, making him somewhat snap out of it. He took a deep breath, then looked at the mirror. 

 

In the reflection was Walter, but behind him...was the  _ man with the bleeding nose.  _ Walter became tense. His nose refocused on the scent of dried, yet still fresh, blood. 

_ "Fuck." _ Was all Walter could even say. And it was a whisper.

 

"Oh! There you are Dolly!" The man with a hurt nose walked to the sink next to Walter, and washed his hands. "-Was wonderin' where you went. Just washing the  _ blood _ off my hands. You?"

 

Walter licked his lips, but then shook his head quickly in an attempt to make himself stop. "J-just... just waking myself up with water-"

 

The other looked at his hand, which still had blood on it. "it's stained my skin pretty well."

 

"....m...mhm ...yup...stained it good…" Walter got another whiff of the blood, making him grip the sink. His knuckles were turning white.

 

"Hey Dolly? You don't look too good. "Are you nauseous? Sick? Have a fever? Or-" the bleeding actor looked at Walter worriedly.

 

Walter bit his lip for a hot second, stopping when he was able to taste his own blood.

"Yeah... just...just nauseous today…heh…"

 

"Oh you should go home the-OW!!" A pair of canines and many other teeth pierced his arm, Making him bleed.

 

Walter pulled away, eyes wide and animalistic, breathing slowly. Every breath sounded like a  _ growl. _ He just stared at the fellow actor, licking the blood off of his teeth.

 

"What the hell?! Hey!! That fucking  _ hurt _ ! What is wrong with…" 

 

Walter looked at the blood hungrily.

 

"...you…?"

  
  


Screams.

 

The sound of bones crunching.

 

Blood splattered in random patterns on the walls, floors, and Walter.

 

Blood, meat, and bone filled his mouth. That sweet sweet taste of  _ human blood. _ It stuck with him. It tasted… _ great _ . No, it was heavenly. It was  _ addictive _ how good it was. The taste is Impossible to describe. But, a simile may do.  _ Walter is in love with chocolate. Blood, somehow tastes BETTER than chocolate will ever taste to him. _ And that's saying  _ a lot _ .

  
  


After a hearty meal, he felt this addiction to human blood kick in. His instincts weren't helping either. He couldn't control himself. It was like he was possessed. 

 

Then, another person walked into the bathroom. 

"Hey! Are you ok? I heard screams an-"

 

It happened again.

More blood, more screams, more bone crunching under strong jaws.

 

Walter was full, to say the least.

 

Walter awoke at home, lying on his bed. He couldn't move, nor did he even want to. Everything either hurt, was pulled, or bleeding. Fingertips cut by ribs, teeth, and more.  _ Who knew the inside of the human body could have so many sharp objects in it? _

 

Walter didn't even last a second before falling back asleep, due to the big meal he just had(and didn't want.)


End file.
